


Meet Me Again

by miss_xip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Cancer, Chronic Illness, Death, Divorce, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Leukemia, M/M, Major Illness, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Sacrifices, Same-Sex Marriage, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Yamaguchi did not know.He never knew.No one was ever supposed to know.•*Now with an Alternate Ending*For my IRL friend, Ellie, who said that she wanted something that'd make her cry.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	1. Original Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iAmSaidEllie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iAmSaidEllie).



> We ALL know this is a genderbend.
> 
> However, the second picture here would be Kei's hair now.
> 
> https://abaraiichika.co.vu/post/98789353005/uhh-could-you-make-genderbend-tsukishima-with-a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Ending: YamaTsuki Edition.

After their first year in high school, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima became very, very close.

So close, in fact, that on their graduation day, Tadashi asked Kei to marry him.

He let everyone in on it: Suga, Daichi, Noya, Asahi, Shimizu, Tanaka... they all came to see him propose to Kei.

Roses, a ring, down on one knee-- everything.

Kei's eyes teared up just enough for Tadashi to tell.

Having gotten a lot better at handling his emotions and letting them show. He says what he really thinks, no longer hiding behind that cocky exterior-- though, he is still pretty damn cocky-- and establishes friendships out of it.

Kei had been playing with his hair, a habit he'd procured after he grew it out to his forearms in their second year.

It hung in a loose braid, his bangs and other strands escaping out to the side.

Tadashi remembers the waiting. Waiting for Kei's answer.

His thoughts seemed to be running a mile a minute.

"Psssst, Kei!" Suga whispered from the front row, causing him to jump. "Answer him!"

Tsuki seemed to come back to himself as he nodded, "Yes! Yes, yes!" He answered.

•

Now, they had been married for 4 years, and Kei had become a Calculus professor at the local community college.

Tadashi worked as a nurse with Yachi and Suga in a local hospital.

They weren't paid largely, but it was certainly enough.

Kei was gone a lot-- the professors had conferences and meetings, appointments and paperwork. 

Maybe that was why Tadashi started hanging out with Yachi.

Maybe that's why the affair happened.

Maybe that's why Kei won't forgive him, because he feels it's his fault.

Maybe--

His phone rings. 

Fishing it from his pockets, Tadashi glances at who is calling.

❤️KEI MY LOVE❤️

Kei?

But Kei hasn't contacted him, he's been at Kuroo's since the affair--

"Kei?" Tadashi answers his phone wearily, only to his beloved softly crying.

"K-Kei, honey--" he curses himself. He's not supposed to call Kei that. Not anymore. "What's wrong?"

"...Come get me, please..."

His eyes widen, and he growls, "What did Kuroo do to you?"

A large intake of breath,

"N-Nothing! Nothing-- I swear! It... it's just..."

Tadashi sighs, picking up his keys. "I'm on my way to Kuroo's."

"I'm not... there," he whispers, his voice catching.

"Then, where are you? Work?"

There's a door opening and closing in the background. "Your resu--" the rest of the words are cut off as Kei sniffles.

"Y-You know, nevermind... I-I'll take the train back. 'm sorry for bothering you, Tadashi... I love you."

The dial purrs, indicating the end of the call.

He tries to call back. And call back.

And call again.

He keeps getting that damn voicemail.

 _"Hello, this is Yamaguchi Kei. I'm not here, leave a message._ "

Tadashi has gotten only a handful of those "come get me" calls, but it was never enough for him to be worried.

Kei is hiding _something_ from him.

Whatever it is, Tadashi knew about it even back in middle school. Something that he feels like he can't tell Tadashi.

He even admitted as much, to his face!

Who does that?!

Tadashi grunts, picking the black pillow up that he was holding, and throwing it as far and as hard as he possibly can.

When something glass shatters, he grimaces, looking up at it.

On the ground, surrounded by broken and sharp glass, is a picture.

Tadashi doesn't have to go pick it up to know which picture it is.

It's he and Kei on their wedding day...

Kei's favorite picture.

He walks over to it, watching the picture with sad eyes. He and Kei were so happy.

They were smiling and holding onto each other, so tightly.

As much as he'd like to ask Kei what happened, he knows what happened...

The secret-- whatever it is.

And...

His and Yachi's affair.

•

**THREE MONTHS AGO**

"Where were you?"

"...I was at a meeting," Kei lied.

He lied, _again_.

He sighed, "It's 1 AM, Kei."

"It went a long while..." Kei's voice was rough, and he looked weak, about to collapse, even, but Tadashi didn't take notice enough to say anything.

Tadashi was exhausted.

He was exhausted and fed up and, most of all, he was annoyed.

_I have to tell him. I have to tell him about me and Yachi._

"Kei, I... come sit with me," he told him, and the blonde did so.

In fact, Kei plopped down right on his lap, nuzzling his head into Tadashi's neck.

Oh, gods... was he trying to make it worse...?

"'m sorry, 'Dashi," Kei apologized quietly. "I know that you know that I'm keeping something from you... but I just... I can't tell you yet."

This sudden confession made him feel better, if only slightly.

Tears were on his shirt as Kei fists the material, crying silently.

"When will you tell me?" Tadashi kissed Kei's forehead.

"Whenever you stop having sex with Yachi behind my back," he whispered. 

The raven haired man jumped, looking down at his lover. "...You knew?"

"I could smell her perfume on you."

"But that couldn't have been enough--"

"I smelled her in our bed, Yamaguchi," Kei was trying not to sound hurt, but Tadashi knew...

Whenever Kei calls him _Yamaguchi_ , it meant bad things.

Really bad things.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kei asked. "I would have let you go. I would have let you leave me..."

"What? How can you say that, Kei?! I love you!"

"You don't love me anymore, Yamaguchi. Why else would you be getting together with Yachi so much?" He sniffled.

"I love _you_. Yachi and I-- that was-- it was a moment of pure insanity."

"Seventeen."

Blinking down at him, Tadashi asked, "What...?"

"Seventeen moments of pure insanity, Yamaguchi..." Shaking his head, Kei smiled sadly up at him. "No, it wasn't even pure insanity... You deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone who won't lie to you, who won't hide things from you."

Tadashi looked down at his feet. "What are you saying, Kei?"

"...for you to have your happiness, once and for all, I want a divorce."

All is silent.

"...What?"

"A divorce, Tadashi." Green eyes met honey brown.

"N-No, we can't--"

Kei watched him, eyes filling up with tears. "You are miserable with me, Tadashi... absolutely miserable. It is an option--"

"No! No, I love you!" He shouted, "I love you so much, it hurts! I can't let you-- no, we are not getting a divorce! We won't!"

Closing his eyes, Kei leaned forward and rested his head on Tadashi's chest, just above his heart. "This heart belongs to her, now. Not me. Not anymore."

Tadashi growled, pulling Kei up and forcing a deep kiss onto him.

Trying halfheartedly to push him away, Tadashi flipped them down onto the couch.

"I love you, Kei. I love you," he kissed Kei repeatedly, licking and suckling on his earlobe. "Don't leave me, Kei, don't leave me," he murmured between kisses. His hands travelled down Kei's sides, and slowly began pushing up his shirt.

"Stop, Tadashi... it's okay."

He didn't stop, because it wasn't okay. He wanted Kei to know how sorry he was, and how much he still loved his Kei.

"I love you, I love you," he continued saying, "I love you, Kei."

"Tada...!"

Tadashi slowly lowered Kei's pants, kissing and sucking on the jutting bones.

He always forgets how easily his Kei bruises as purple and blue splotches began to form. 

Kei moaned loudly as Tadashi's tongue entered him and he lapped at Kei's hole.

"Tadashi... Tadashi...!" Kei whimpered, pulling his lover up for a kiss.

Tadashi kissed him, running his fingers up Kei's chest, to his nipples, then back down to his chest.

"Um... Kei?" He asked. Kei looked up at him blearily, but no answer came from his lips. "...nevermind," he said, loving how much Kei was enjoying his kisses.

_You lost weight again. I know, I can feel it in your ribs._

He lifted Kei's hips, lining himself up. 

"I love you, Kei."

"...I love you, Tadashi," Kei whispered as Tadashi sheathed himself inside of him.

They made love multiple times that night, but when Tadashi woke up, Kei was gone.

He also had a missed call from Kuroo Tetsurou, Kei's ex-boyfriend from their second year.

Everyone thought Kei and Kuroo were meant to be, until some sort of argument they had decimated their relationship. No one, to this day, knows what the argument was about.

He pulled it up, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Yamaguchi, it's Tetsurou. Listen, uuh... your wife is here. He told me a little about what's going on... and, well... I know this isn't my place and I know this is going to be a total kick to the dick with me saying it, but... listen."

There was a quiet sobbing in the background.

... _Kei_.

Oh, Kei... His sweet, beautiful, lovely Kei, was crying. In Tadashi's rival's arms.

Well-- probably not in his arms-- after all, Tadashi knew Kei well enough to know that if Kei knew Kuroo were recording, he'd never cry.

If his heart wasn't shattered, it was after that moment.

•

Kuroo watches as Kei comes inside his home, curling up next to him.

He still wears the mask.

"You still haven't told him, have you?" He asks, brushing Kei's hair out from his forehead.

Kei leans into his touch, his warm forehead welcomed into the cool hand.

"You have another fever..." he gets a cold rag from the cabinet and places it on Kei's head, watching as the blonde closes his eyes and lays his head on Kuroo's shoulder.

"'m sorry to bother you, Tetsu..." he whimpers, "I... I'm so weak... I can't even tell my own husband about something like this..."

"You're never a bother, Kei. And you don't have to tell him until you are ready."

"B-But I..."

"You are _fine_ , Kei," Kuroo says once more, rubbing his thumb over Kei's cheek as the blonde falls asleep.

"Mm..." Kei hums, nuzzling closer.

They are all quiet for a long, long time...

"Love you..." Kei whispers, his breathing shallow, cheeks flushed.

Kuroo opens his mouth, "I love you, too, Moonshine."

Then he repeats, much quieter now, "...ve you, 'dashi."

**2 AM**

Kuroo abruptly woke up when Kei suddenly kicked him in the shin.

He gasped, looking down at Kei who was moaning on the ground, rolling around on the floor in pain.

"Kei?" He asks, getting down onto the ground, on his knees and picking Kei up in his arms. "Kei?!"

The blonde's head drops back, and Kuroo can feel how hot Kei's body is. After all, his clothes are soaking wet from sweat.

Pulling out his cellphone, he dials 911.

•

Kuroo watches as the paramedics take Kei into the ambulance.

"Are you family?" The nurse asks.

"No, I'm-- I'm his... friend," he answers.

"Okay, you can't come in the ambulance, but you can follow us."

He nods. "I'll do that."

"Thank you," she says, patting his arm.

The drive to the hospital was chilling and torturous.

It hurt, so much, especially because he knew he has to be the one to call Tadashi.

But... Kei never wanted Tadashi to know.

He never wanted _Kuroo_ to know.

The only reason Kuroo did know was because he simply got tired of Kei's lies and followed him around until he learned.

They pull into the hospital, _finally_ , and Kuroo knows he can't wait any longer. He can't wait, he _has_ to call Tadashi.

So, he does so.

...

... RINGING YAMAGUCHI TADASHI ...

...

"...Kuroo?" A tired voice answers. "What's up? It's 2 AM..."

"Yamaguchi, do you want to know Kei's secret?" Kuroo tightens his hold on the steering wheel.

He hears someone in the background.

"...Tadashi-kun? Who's that?" A woman's voice. "Come back to bed~"

Kuroo's eyes widen, and something harsh constricts around his heart.

_Who's that?_

_Who_ is _that?_

_Is that the bitch that...?_

Anger-- absolute, unadulterated _anger_.

"Yamaguchi, who the hell is that?!"

"I--Wait--Hold on--Yachi, hold on--"

"Yachi?! Why the fuck are you with Yachi?!"

"Kuroo--"

"Your _wife_ is in the goddamn hospital!" Kuroo yells, unable to hold anything back. "The goddamn _hospital_ , Tadashi!"

Silence.

"Kei gave you everything of himself and _then_ some, you fucking asshole! He loved you! He cared for you and loved you with all of his heart and how do you repay him?! You go cheat on him! You know what? I'm fucking sick of you! You don't deserve him! You do not deserve him! He is too good for your lying ass!"

More silence.

Finally, Yamaguchi tries to speak.

"Why is--?"

"Kei is fucking  _sick_ , Yamaguchi! He is fucking sick and he is going to die! That was his goddamn secret! God! He had to go to the fucking hospital uptown so he wouldn't run into you!"

"...fuck," Tadashi curses, and he can hear  the man start to get ready. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He shouts. "Oh, oh... _fuck_ , Kei...!"

"You damn right, you fucking--!"

"I know I was wrong, Kuroo! I know I'm an ass, now shut the fuck up! I'm coming, I'm coming right now!"

Kuroo tries to breathe, and breathe steadily. While Tadashi obviously leaves his home and gets into his car.

The door slams shut, and the phone is thrown in the back seat, the man obviously thinking their call had been cut off as he begins to just...

sob.

"Kei... Kei... oh my god, Kei...!" He cries hitting his hand against something, probably the window, "What have I done?! What have I done...! Oh, Kei, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Kuroo Tetsurou?" The nurse calls.

Kuroo hangs up the phone, turning to the nurse. "Yes?"

"Yamaguchi Kei-san... his fever was at 105.7 by the time we got him here. His heart was beating at 164bpm. He is very weak, and he is very sick. We have him on fluids and antibiotics now."

"...is he okay?"

"This last illness progressed his condition much farther than planned, and... well..."

"And?" He asks, prompting her to continue, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Will Kei be okay?!"

She swallows, shifting on her feet. "The doctor suggests you and his family visit him as soon as possible."

Kuroo's shoulders drop. "...how long?"

The nurse whispers, "If he makes it through the night, it will be a miracle."

Tears run down his cheeks.

"What room is he in?"

"11. K Wing," she tells him. "...would you like me to walk you there?"

He shakes his head. "No... no, I... I can go by myself."

•

Tadashi skids his car to a stop in the parking lot, slamming his door and running inside. "Kei... Kei...!" He keeps saying to himself. "Kei...!"

•

Kuroo walks the ugly white halls, making his way through the hospital.

Room 11. The K Wing is on the 12th floor... how ironic.

11 was Kei's volleyball number in high school.

12 was Tadashi's number.

K, the school they went to. Karasuno.

 _Kei... I still love you. I love you,_ he has to tell Kei how he feels.

He has to.

Before... before _that_.

As he rounds the corner, he stares at the blank white door.

 **11K**.

He takes a few deep breaths before opening the door. 

He expected to see Kei, sitting on the bed, asleep.

What he saw, however, was entirely different.

•

"Kei!" Tadashi's voice rings through the hall as he _finally_ checked in and was able to go see his wife. "KEI!!"

He didn't even listen to the doctor, he needed to see his wife. He had to.

He _had_ to.

He comes up the staircase to the 11th floor, but before he can go through the door, something-- or, someone-- catches his eye.

•

Kuroo looks down on the bed... what is housed there is not Kei.

It is two notes... one to Kuroo, the other to Tadashi.

And the blonde's cellphone.

It is open to a voicemail.

He shakily reaches for the phone, picking it up. His hands tremble as he presses play.

"...wife is in the goddamn hospital, Yamaguchi! What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

Kuroo's suspicions were correct.

Kei had been dialed through the chaos, and had been left a message, telling him one thing:

Tadashi cheated on him _again_.

He plops down on the bed, looking over at the note.

•

Tadashi spins around when he notices blonde hair, long and braided-- Kei--

and the door to the roof shutting.

"Oh, my god... Kei...! KEI!" He screams, breaking into a run.

He sprints up the stairs, as fast as he can. He runs, and oh, _god_ , why didn't he take track?!

"KEI!" He gets to the door to the roof, and he tries to open it, but it's locked. "KEI!!" Tadashi slams his hands on the door, screaming for his wife, "KEI, OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

It's raining, and it's raining heavily. He can barely see Kei step up to the ledge.

The blonde turns to him, smiling sadly.

He mouths something, something Yamaguchi doesn't understand-- he can't _see_ \-- Kei's falling backward-- "KEI!!!"

Lightning strikes, and Kei...

Kei is gone.

•

" _Kuroo-san,_

_I am sorry for being such a burden to you. I am sorry for ruining... us. I'm sorry for lying._

_If I have learned anything over these last few years... it's that you were the one to stand by me._

_We may have broken up and head our separate ways, but you welcomed me back with open arms.... I shackled you to me._

_Do not misunderstand me, I care for and love my husband, but..._

_But you can finally be free of me, Tetsu._

_Go on and live your life without me._

_I will forever watch over you._

_~YOUR MOONSHINE_ "

Lightning strikes and something in him, knows.

Moonshine.

Moon.

Kei, the moon, freedom.

He gasps, rushing over to the open window.

A body-- Kei-- he's falling. He's falling--!

"NO, KEI!" He screams, and at the last minute, he jumps out of the window, grabbing onto Kei's body, and curls around him.

Kei gasps upon seeing Kuroo wrap around him, shielding him from the oncoming impact.

"Tetsu, no!" He cries, tears streaming down his cheeks like a river now.

Kuroo leans in, pressing a kiss to Kei's head. "I love you, Moonshine."

•

In an act of pure strength, Tadashi managed to shove the door open. He ran, and ran, slipping and sliding, looking over the edge.

What he saw sent shivers down his spine.

Kuroo--

Kuroo's body-- blood-- 

so much _blood_ \--

He leaned back and threw up on the concrete--

No--

nonono--

No--

this couldn't be happening!

He looked over the edge once more, seeing Kei, wrapped in Kuroo's limp arms, unconscious-- but seemingly alive, one leg completely shattered-- paramedics are already trying to get Kei detached from Kuroo, who was immediately pronounced dead.

Tadashi runs back inside, making his way down to the first floor to talk to someone,

 _anyone_.

Anyone.

"Kei!!" He yells, watching as doctors and nurses wheel Kei into surgery.

He falls to his knees, eyes unable to remove themselves from that bright, red light.

•

When Kei's family got there, and Suga and Daichi-- who were apparently on his "call" list, though they were unaware he was sick-- Tadashi had been seated in a chair, hands on his head, for what felt like hours.

"Kei... Kei... 'm so sorry, Kei...!" He sobs, whole body shivering and shaking like a leaf. "Please... please, come back to me..." he prays to the gods, "let him come back to me..."

Minutes roll into hours, everyone there having gone into hysterics at one point or another at the reality having just set in.

Kei tried to commit suicide.

Kuroo saved him.

The doctors say that Kei was dying. They had him on Oxygen support and blood transfusions.

"He refused all Chemotherapy," the nurse said once Tadashi asked. "Something about how it'd make it harder to hide, whatever that meant..."

Suga was the hardest to console. Suga had become like a big brother to Kei, and they did everything together. They had lunch at _least_ once a week, and often did other activities, like shopping, together.

Tadashi continued to pray, to hope, to... everything. "Please, God, if you're up there... save my Kei..."

With that prayer, the SURGERY light turns off.

When the doctor emerges, they are all standing there, waiting.

 _Please, please, God, please..._ Tadashi prays once more.

"He had 4 significant fractures in his hip bone to his tibia, and we managed to repair them--"

"So he's okay?!" Tadashi asks loudly.

"All was going well, but... as we were finishing up..." the doctor looks at Tadashi, "his heart completely gave out, there was no restarting it."

He looks around the sobbing faces. "I-I'm sorry-- Yamaguchi Kei is dead."

Suga breaks down crying and sobbing and babbling incoherently into Daichi's shirt-- the rest of the family was no better.

"This," the doctor hands him a note, "was in Kuroo Tetsurou's hand. I think it was meant for you."

Tadashi takes the note with shaking hands.

He doesn't open it until he is alone, in his home, the next day.

" _Tadashi,_

_I am sorry I never told you this... but I believe everything is better said later than never._

_I have cancer. I have had Leukemia since I was 11 years old._

_I have never done Chemotherapy._

_I would get sick so often because my cancer made me easily susceptible to disease._

_I... I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I never told you, Tadashi. I know my silence is what caused us to fall apart._

_I was losing my grip, day by day, and I couldn't burden you like that. I fought to hold onto our love._

_I fought to preserve the innocence we looked at the world through._

_I wanted to be with you, forever. And I didn't want you to be brought down by my insecurities and my own feeble body._

_None of this is your fault. None of it._

_Please... continue on with your life. Get married, maybe to Yachi._

_Buy a new house, one without all of our old memories._

_Have kids, watch them grow old and have their own kids._

_Let me go, and find new love._

_Please do this, for me._

_I love you more and more every day, and I will continue to do so in the afterlife._

_We will be reunited, my love, years from now. And it will be the happiest day of my life._

_All my love,_

_Your wife, KEI_ "

•

That letter was saved by Yamaguchi Tadashi for years, and years, and years.

He was never "okay" after that night, and it left him depressed and alone.

However, three years _to the day_ later, he adopted a little blonde girl whose mother died from cancer, and her father was not around.

He never remarried.

He later adopted 3 more children.

When he finally passed away at the age of 89, he had 11 grandchildren, and 2 great grandchildren.

As he breathed his last breath, he looked at his daughter.

"I can... I can finally be reunited with him."

His daughter nodded, the tears flowing down her cheeks as she smiled.

She finally learned what really happened with her father, and why that letter meant so much to him, on her wedding day.

As did each of her siblings. They each learned about Yamaguchi Kei on their wedding day.

"Say hello to him for us, okay?" His second child, his son, gripped his hand tightly.

"I will," he said, closing his eyes.

His breathing slowed, until it finally stopped.

•

He was walking, slowly, around a large, gold palace.

A man clothed in white walks up to him.

"Welcome to Verisma."

"Where... where am I?" He asks, and he notices-- his voice...

He looks at his hands-- they're no longer wrinkled. They're... he's...

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," the figure says again, catching his attention.

"If you are in Verisma, it is because you have unfinished business, and cannot continue into the afterlife."

He raises a brow at the man, confused. "I don't know what--"

"Tadashi?" A voice calls, one that sends shivers down his spine.

He hasn't heard this voice in 65 years.

Turning around, slowly, he sees the one person...

" _Say hello to him for us, okay?_ " His son's voice rang in his head.

"...Kei?"

That blonde hair-- those freckles-- the honey brown eyes--

"Kei!" He yells.

"Tadashi!" Kei calls for him in return, rushing to the stairs and flying down the stairs.

They jump into each other's arms, and the gold palace dissipates as they move on.

The two had finally, finally, met again.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending: KuroTsuki Edition.

_This is an alternate ending to chapter one._

_Everything is the same until you reach the line of •••••s. Feel free to reread, or to completely skip to that part!_

ENJOY!

•

After their first year in high school, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima became very, very close.

So close, in fact, that on their graduation day, Tadashi asked Kei to marry him.

He let everyone in on it: Suga, Daichi, Noya, Asahi, Shimizu, Tanaka... they all came to see him propose to Kei.

Roses, a ring, down on one knee-- everything.

Kei's eyes teared up just enough for Tadashi to tell.

Having gotten a lot better at handling his emotions and letting them show. He says what he really thinks, no longer hiding behind that cocky exterior-- though, he is still pretty damn cocky-- and establishes friendships out of it.

Kei had been playing with his hair, a habit he'd procured after he grew it out to his forearms in their second year.

It hung in a loose braid, his bangs and other strands escaping out to the side.

Tadashi remembers the waiting. Waiting for Kei's answer.

His thoughts seemed to be running a mile a minute.

"Psssst, Kei!" Suga whispered from the front row, causing him to jump. "Answer him!"

Tsuki seemed to come back to himself as he nodded, "Yes! Yes, yes!" He answered.

•

Now, they had been married for 4 years, and Kei had become a Calculus professor at the local community college.

Tadashi worked as a nurse with Yachi and Suga in a local hospital.

They weren't paid largely, but it was certainly enough.

Kei was gone a lot-- the professors had conferences and meetings, appointments and paperwork. 

Maybe that was why Tadashi started hanging out with Yachi.

Maybe that's why the affair happened.

Maybe that's why Kei won't forgive him, because he feels it's his fault.

Maybe--

His phone rings. 

Fishing it from his pockets, Tadashi glances at who is calling.

❤️KEI MY LOVE❤️

Kei?

But Kei hasn't contacted him, he's been at Kuroo's since the affair--

"Kei?" Tadashi answers his phone wearily, only to his beloved softly crying.

"K-Kei, honey--" he curses himself. He's not supposed to call Kei that. Not anymore. "What's wrong?"

"...Come get me, please..."

His eyes widen, and he growls, "What did Kuroo do to you?"

A large intake of breath,

"N-Nothing! Nothing-- I swear! It... it's just..."

Tadashi sighs, picking up his keys. "I'm on my way to Kuroo's."

"I'm not... there," he whispers, his voice catching.

"Then, where are you? Work?"

There's a door opening and closing in the background. "Your resu--" the rest of the words are cut off as Kei sniffles.

"Y-You know, nevermind... I-I'll take the train back. 'm sorry for bothering you, Tadashi... I love you."

The dial purrs, indicating the end of the call.

He tries to call back. And call back.

And call again.

He keeps getting that damn voicemail.

 _"Hello, this is Yamaguchi Kei. I'm not here, leave a message._ "

Tadashi has gotten only a handful of those "come get me" calls, but it was never enough for him to be worried.

Kei is hiding _something_ from him.

Whatever it is, Tadashi knew about it even back in middle school. Something that he feels like he can't tell Tadashi.

He even admitted as much, to his face!

Who does that?!

Tadashi grunts, picking the black pillow up that he was holding, and throwing it as far and as hard as he possibly can.

When something glass shatters, he grimaces, looking up at it.

On the ground, surrounded by broken and sharp glass, is a picture.

Tadashi doesn't have to go pick it up to know which picture it is.

It's he and Kei on their wedding day...

Kei's favorite picture.

He walks over to it, watching the picture with sad eyes. He and Kei were so happy.

They were smiling and holding onto each other, so tightly.

As much as he'd like to ask Kei what happened, he knows what happened...

The secret-- whatever it is.

And...

His and Yachi's affair.

•

**THREE MONTHS AGO**

"Where were you?"

"...I was at a meeting," Kei lied.

He lied, _again_.

He sighed, "It's 1 AM, Kei."

"It went a long while..." Kei's voice was rough, and he looked weak, about to collapse, even, but Tadashi didn't take notice enough to say anything.

Tadashi was exhausted.

He was exhausted and fed up and, most of all, he was annoyed.

_I have to tell him. I have to tell him about me and Yachi._

"Kei, I... come sit with me," he told him, and the blonde did so.

In fact, Kei plopped down right on his lap, nuzzling his head into Tadashi's neck.

Oh, gods... was he trying to make it worse...?

"'m sorry, 'Dashi," Kei apologized quietly. "I know that you know that I'm keeping something from you... but I just... I can't tell you yet."

This sudden confession made him feel better, if only slightly.

Tears were on his shirt as Kei fists the material, crying silently.

"When will you tell me?" Tadashi kissed Kei's forehead.

"Whenever you stop having sex with Yachi behind my back," he whispered. 

The raven haired man jumped, looking down at his lover. "...You knew?"

"I could smell her perfume on you."

"But that couldn't have been enough--"

"I smelled her in our bed, Yamaguchi," Kei was trying not to sound hurt, but Tadashi knew...

Whenever Kei calls him _Yamaguchi_ , it meant bad things.

Really bad things.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kei asked. "I would have let you go. I would have let you leave me..."

"What? How can you say that, Kei?! I love you!"

"You don't love me anymore, Yamaguchi. Why else would you be getting together with Yachi so much?" He sniffled.

"I love _you_. Yachi and I-- that was-- it was a moment of pure insanity."

"Seventeen."

Blinking down at him, Tadashi asked, "What...?"

"Seventeen moments of pure insanity, Yamaguchi..." Shaking his head, Kei smiled sadly up at him. "No, it wasn't even pure insanity... You deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone who won't lie to you, who won't hide things from you."

Tadashi looked down at his feet. "What are you saying, Kei?"

"...for you to have your happiness, once and for all, I want a divorce."

All is silent.

"...What?"

"A divorce, Tadashi." Green eyes met honey brown.

"N-No, we can't--"

Kei watched him, eyes filling up with tears. "You are miserable with me, Tadashi... absolutely miserable. It is an option--"

"No! No, I love you!" He shouted, "I love you so much, it hurts! I can't let you-- no, we are not getting a divorce! We won't!"

Closing his eyes, Kei leaned forward and rested his head on Tadashi's chest, just above his heart. "This heart belongs to her, now. Not me. Not anymore."

Tadashi growled, pulling Kei up and forcing a deep kiss onto him.

Trying halfheartedly to push him away, Tadashi flipped them down onto the couch.

"I love you, Kei. I love you," he kissed Kei repeatedly, licking and suckling on his earlobe. "Don't leave me, Kei, don't leave me," he murmured between kisses. His hands travelled down Kei's sides, and slowly began pushing up his shirt.

"Stop, Tadashi... it's okay."

He didn't stop, because it wasn't okay. He wanted Kei to know how sorry he was, and how much he still loved his Kei.

"I love you, I love you," he continued saying, "I love you, Kei."

"Tada...!"

Tadashi slowly lowered Kei's pants, kissing and sucking on the jutting bones.

He always forgets how easily his Kei bruises as purple and blue splotches began to form. 

Kei moaned loudly as Tadashi's tongue entered him and he lapped at Kei's hole.

"Tadashi... Tadashi...!" Kei whimpered, pulling his lover up for a kiss.

Tadashi kissed him, running his fingers up Kei's chest, to his nipples, then back down to his chest.

"Um... Kei?" He asked. Kei looked up at him blearily, but no answer came from his lips. "...nevermind," he said, loving how much Kei was enjoying his kisses.

_You lost weight again. I know, I can feel it in your ribs._

He lifted Kei's hips, lining himself up. 

"I love you, Kei."

"...I love you, Tadashi," Kei whispered as Tadashi sheathed himself inside of him.

They made love multiple times that night, but when Tadashi woke up, Kei was gone.

He also had a missed call from Kuroo Tetsurou, Kei's ex-boyfriend from their second year.

Everyone thought Kei and Kuroo were meant to be, until some sort of argument they had decimated their relationship. No one, to this day, knows what the argument was about.

He pulled it up, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Yamaguchi, it's Tetsurou. Listen, uuh... your wife is here. He told me a little about what's going on... and, well... I know this isn't my place and I know this is going to be a total kick to the dick with me saying it, but... listen."

There was a quiet sobbing in the background.

... _Kei_.

Oh, Kei... His sweet, beautiful, lovely Kei, was crying. In Tadashi's rival's arms.

Well-- probably not in his arms-- after all, Tadashi knew Kei well enough to know that if Kei knew Kuroo were recording, he'd never cry.

If his heart wasn't shattered, it was after that moment.

•

Kuroo watches as Kei comes inside his home, curling up next to him.

He still wears the white mask.

"You still haven't told him, have you?" He asks, brushing Kei's hair out from his forehead.

Kei leans into his touch, his warm forehead welcomed into the cool hand.

"You have another fever..." he gets a cold rag from the cabinet and places it on Kei's head, watching as the blonde closes his eyes and lays his head on Kuroo's shoulder.

"'m sorry to bother you, Tetsu..." he whimpers, "I... I'm so weak... I can't even tell my own husband about something like this..."

"You're never a bother, Kei. And you don't have to tell him until you are ready."

"B-But I..."

"You are _fine_ , Kei," Kuroo says once more, rubbing his thumb over Kei's cheek as the blonde falls asleep.

"Mm..." Kei hums, nuzzling closer.

They are all quiet for a long, long time...

"Love you..." Kei whispers, his breathing shallow, cheeks flushed.

Kuroo opens his mouth, "I love you, too, Moonshine."

Then he repeats, much quieter now, "...ve you, 'dashi."

**2 AM**

Kuroo abruptly woke up when Kei suddenly kicked him in the shin.

He gasped, looking down at Kei who was moaning on the ground, rolling around on the floor in pain.

"Kei?" He asks, getting down onto the ground, on his knees and picking Kei up in his arms. "Kei?!"

The blonde's head drops back, and Kuroo can feel how hot Kei's body is. After all, his clothes are soaking wet from sweat.

Pulling out his cellphone, he dials 911.

•

Kuroo watches as the paramedics take Kei into the ambulance.

"Are you family?" The nurse asks.

"No, I'm-- I'm his... friend," he answers.

"Okay, you can't come in the ambulance, but you can follow us."

He nods. "I'll do that."

"Thank you," she says, patting his arm.

The drive to the hospital was chilling and torturous.

It hurt, so much, especially because he knew he has to be the one to call Tadashi.

But... Kei never wanted Tadashi to know.

He never wanted _Kuroo_ to know.

The only reason Kuroo did know was because he simply got tired of Kei's lies and followed him around until he learned.

They pull into the hospital, _finally_ , and Kuroo knows he can't wait any longer. He can't wait, he _has_ to call Tadashi.

So, he does so.

...

... RINGING YAMAGUCHI TADASHI ...

...

"...Kuroo?" A tired voice answers. "What's up? It's 2 AM..."

"Yamaguchi, do you want to know Kei's secret?" Kuroo tightens his hold on the steering wheel.

He hears someone in the background.

"...Tadashi-kun? Who's that?" A woman's voice. "Come back to bed~"

Kuroo's eyes widen, and something harsh constricts around his heart.

_Who's that?_

_Who_ is _that?_

_Is that the bitch that...?_

Anger-- absolute, unadulterated _anger_.

"Yamaguchi, who the hell is that?!"

"I--Wait--Hold on--Yachi, hold on--"

"Yachi?! Why the fuck are you with Yachi?!"

"Kuroo--"

"Your _wife_ is in the goddamn hospital!" Kuroo yells, unable to hold anything back. "The goddamn _hospital_ , Tadashi!"

Silence.

"Kei gave you everything of himself and _then_ some, you fucking asshole! He loved you! He cared for you and loved you with all of his heart and how do you repay him?! You go cheat on him! You know what? I'm fucking sick of you! You don't deserve him! You do not deserve him! He is too good for your lying ass!"

More silence.

Finally, Yamaguchi tries to speak.

"Why is--?"

"Kei is fucking  _sick_ , Yamaguchi! He is fucking sick and he is going to die! That was his goddamn secret! God! He had to go to the fucking hospital uptown so he wouldn't run into you!"

"...fuck," Tadashi curses, and he can hear  the man start to get ready. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He shouts. "Oh, oh... _fuck_ , Kei...!"

"You damn right, you fucking--!"

"I know I was wrong, Kuroo! I know I'm an ass, now shut the fuck up! I'm coming, I'm coming right now!"

Kuroo tries to breathe, and breathe steadily. While Tadashi obviously leaves his home and gets into his car.

The door slams shut, and the phone is thrown in the back seat, the man obviously thinking their call had been cut off as he begins to just...

sob.

"Kei... Kei... oh my god, Kei...!" He cries hitting his hand against something, probably the window, "What have I done?! What have I done...! Oh, Kei, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Kuroo Tetsurou?" The nurse calls.

Kuroo hangs up the phone, turning to the nurse. "Yes?"

"Yamaguchi Kei-san... his fever was at 105.7 by the time we got him here. His heart was beating at 164bpm. He is very weak, and he is very sick. We have him on fluids and antibiotics now."

"...is he okay?"

"This last illness progressed his condition much farther than planned, and... well..."

"And?" He asks, prompting her to continue, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Will Kei be okay?!"

She swallows, shifting on her feet. "The doctor suggests you and his family visit him as soon as possible."

Kuroo's shoulders drop. "...how long?"

The nurse whispers, "If he makes it through the night, it will be a miracle."

Tears run down his cheeks.

"What room is he in?"

"11. K Wing," she tells him. "...would you like me to walk you there?"

He shakes his head. "No... no, I... I can go by myself."

•

Tadashi skids his car to a stop in the parking lot, slamming his door and running inside. "Kei... Kei...!" He keeps saying to himself. "Kei...!"

•

Kuroo walks the ugly white halls, making his way through the hospital.

Room 11. The K Wing is on the 12th floor... how ironic.

11 was Kei's volleyball number in high school.

12 was Tadashi's number.

K, the school they went to. Karasuno.

 _Kei... I still love you. I love you,_ he has to tell Kei how he feels.

He has to.

Before... before _that_.

As he rounds the corner, he stares at the blank white door.

 **11K**.

He takes a few deep breaths before opening the door. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He saw Kei, sitting on the bed, asleep.

The blonde's face was tear-stained, and his breathing was heavy. 

In his hand was his cellphone, screen open, a voicemail pulled up. 

"What is this...?" Kuroo reaches for the cell phone, his fingers brushing lightly against Kei's soft palm.

He looks at the caller ID, gritting his teeth angrily when he sees the name

**< TADASHI>**

Kuroo half expects to hear Tadashi profoundly apologizing in this, but instead...

"Yamaguchi, do you want to know Kei's secret?"

His own voice.

_Wait._

_Is this...?_

He pulls the phone back, checking the time.

_Oh, my god._

This... Tadashi must've accidentally added Kei to their previous call.

Which means--

"...Tadashi-kun? Who's that?" That woman's voice. "Come back to bed~"

Kuroo drops the phone with a gasp, stepping backward.

No.

No.

Nonono.

Kei absolutely  _idolizes_ Tadashi. If Kei were to die right here-- right now, he would still wait for Tadashi in the afterlife.

Kuroo knows that.

"Even after that bastard cheated on you... repeatedly..." Kuroo growls, looking back at Kei's flushed cheeks. "You still love him."

_Why won't you leave him? Why won't you love me?_

Those are the underlying questions.

Kuroo pulls up a chair, wrapping his hand around Kei's.

They stay like that for a long time before the door slams open, Tadashi standing in the entryway.

His entire body is sweaty, soaked through his clothes. His eyes are wide and unfocused.

"Kei!" He shouts, running inside and to his wife. " _Kei_!"

"You...!" Kuroo growls, and before Tadashi has the chance to touch the blonde, Kuroo whirls around and punches him square in the jaw.

Tadashi looks up at Kuroo, eyes wide, as he holds his already bruising, swelling cheek.

His nose begins to bleed profusely.

"You don't get to come near him, you fucking asshole! The fuck is the matter with you?! You dick! You fucking asshole! How could you do that to Kei?! How fucking could you?!"

"I know, I  _know_!" Tadashi yells in between Kuroo's questions and accusations, standing up and grabbing Kuroo's shirt. "Goddammit, Kuroo, I fucking  _KNOW_!"

They both glare at each other, before Kuroo finally speaks.

"...answer my question."

"What?"

"How? ...How could you do that to him?"

Tadashi swallows hard. "...I..."

"You _what_?" Tetsurou asks.

Swallowing hard, Tadashi responds, "I love Kei."

Kuroo thought he was going to continue,  but there was nothing but silence.

"You haven't answered my question, Yamaguchi."

Tadashi sighs, sitting down on a chair, next to Kei's bed, wrapping his hand around Kei's.

"...I love him. I love the way he laughs, the way he talks, the way he smells... but..." Closing his eyes, Tadashi forces himself to continue, "but he wasn't everything I ever wanted."

"What do you mean?" Kuroo asks.

"Kei is beautiful, and funny, and sweet. But... that emotional spark, one where you just can't deny that the other person is so much more than you could ever be... the one who you want to take care of and nurture and hold them when they're sad and--" he sighs. "The easiest way to say it is this," green eyes stare into gold, and he utters the words that simultaneously shatter and glue his heart back together.

"I love him, but Kei is not my soulmate."

His heart aches at that confession.

"...then... Yachi...?"

A small, knowing smile turns up his lips as Tadashi pulls something out of his back pocket-- it's a stack of papers.

Kuroo thinks to turn around, to let the couple have some privacy, but his brain is running a mile a minute.

_What are those...?_

He unfolds them, and places them on Kei's lap. Then, he kisses the blonde's forehead.

"I love you, Kei... but you need to move on from me," he whispers, "you need to find someone better than me."

Then, Yamaguchi turns around, and walks out of the hospital room.

Kuroo stands there, shellshocked for a few moments.

He watches the blonde's lips part as he begins to breathe heavier, his head dropping slightly to the side.

Glancing over at the papers, and after a few moments of contemplation, Kuroo decides to look at them.

He lifts them up and smoothes out the creases, looking at the title.

" ** _DIVORCE AGREEMENT_** "

Kei had already signed it as well.

"Oh, Kei..." he whispers, watching Kei sadly.

Kei tightens his hold on Kuroo's shirt, and Tetsurou smiles, deciding what he needs to do.

He takes off Kei's wedding ring, placing it-- and the divorce papers-- on the table at the end of the bed.

Then, he climbs onto the bed,  wrapping himself around Kei.

•

In the middle of the night, a loud beeping, almost like an alarm, woke him from a deep sleep.  

Kuroo gasped, opening his eyes to notice one of Kei's machines going off the deep end, a line that he's fairly certain is not supposed to be flat, completely flat.

Nurses and doctors run into the room, shoving Kuroo off the bed and outside.

"Wait! Wait! _Kei_!" He shouts, banging his fist against the door. "Kei! What's wrong with Kei?!"

He watched through the window as the doctors surrounded Kei-- _oh my god, oh my god--_

"Kei-- Kei!" _He's not breathing_! "Kei!" He yells, eyes wide as a nurse glares at him.

Another, different nurse passes by.

"Sir--" he tries to calm Kuroo down, coming up behind him and placing his hands lightly on Kuroo's back. "Sir, shh, it's okay," he says, pulling the raven into a chair just outside the door. "Sir, it's okay, calm down, you're hyperventilating-- your friend will be okay, but you need to stay calm and wait for him, okay?"

Kuroo tries to steady his breathing, so he looks up, his eyes meeting two ice blues.

He blinks, the entire field of vision returning to him.

Next to him sits a young nurse, probably just out of med school, has light blonde hair, and the most beautiful pair of beautiful green eyes. 

Light freckles cover his tanned face.

The name on his name tag reads Kou.

Kuroo's head tilts as he looks at this nurse. He reminds him of someone... But who? He watches the nurse again. Ah... Tadashi. He looks like Tadashi.

The son of a bitch who hurt his Kei!

_...Kei._

_Oh, god. Oh, god-- Kei!_

_Kei! What's happening to Kei?! What was going on?! He wasn't breathing! He stopped breathing and he was hurt! Why wasn't he breathing?!_

_Kei! Kei needs help he needs to be helped very, very badly!_

Kou then lifts his hand and slaps Kuroo.

Gasping, he raises his hand and touches his stinging cheek.

Immediately apologizing, Kou bows and says cooly, "Sorry. You were dazed and wouldn't respond."

Silence as Kuroo reigns himself back in.

"...what's going on in there?" He asks.

Kou shrugs. "Unfortunately, I can't say that I know."

"Oh," he says, leaning to put his head in his hands.

All was quiet until Kou asked, "Tell me something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you love him?"

Kuroo looks up at the blonde nurse, shocked. "...why?"

"Just answer the question," he says.

The bedhead answers, "Yes. Yes, I do... I always have."

Kou smiles. "If you love him, and he loves you-- he will wake up. And he'll be waiting for you, Kuroo-san." 

•

At some point, he fell asleep in the chair. When he awoke a few hours later, Kou was gone, and one of the nurses from Kei's room-- the one that kicked him out-- is kneeling beside him, smiling at him.

He lunges into his questions, "Is Kei okay?! How is he?! Can I see him-- is he okay? What happened?! He almost died! What was that beeping?! He wasn't breathing! Oh my god! Is Kei okay?! Is--"

The nurse slaps her palms onto the sides of his cheeks. "Kuroo-san!" She shouts to get his attention.

He stops blabbering.

"Yamaguchi-san will be fine," she says.

"He will?" He asks, "But... the cancer--"

She sets her hand on his arm. "We had to take him into surgery. Kuroo... the doctor found it. He found the cancer."

"...what?"

"It was hiding inside the yellow bone marrow of his Xiphoid Process, and spreading throughout his chest. It's a specific kind of cancer we call Moonshine-- the technical term is way too long for any of us to bother with. It sticks like a film inside of your bone marrow. We have to literally go and peel it from his bones."

Kuroo watches her, wide-eyed. "...will that hurt him?"

"He is still in surgery, the doctor is removing it as we speak. But Yamaguchi-san will live."

He didn't realize he was crying until the nurse wipes away one of the tear tracks.

"...or, I suppose now it's Tsukishima-san, right?" She asks him. Before Kuroo can ask, she admits, "We saw the divorce papers in there... will his husba-- I mean... should  _that_ Yamaguchi-san be informed of Tsukishima-san's condition?"

He sighs. "...they're not divorced yet, so... yeah, yeah I guess so."

"You should go home," she says, standing up. "Tsukishima-san has you on his emergency contact list, so we'll contact you when he wakes up, okay?"

Kuroo nods. "Yeah... okay. Thank you."

She turns, starting to walk away when Kuroo calls after her, "Hey! I actually met a really nice nurse here before I feel asleep. He went by the name Kou. Is there anywhere I could find him so I can tell him the news?"

The nurse crosses her arms, lifting her head and thinking for a moment. "Kuroo-san, we-- We don't have a nurse here by the name of Kou," she tells him.

"What? But I just--!"

"Could it have been a dream? Or, maybe you heard the name incorrectly?"

He looks down at his shoes. "...maybe."

•

He goes home, his mind running over everything that just happened.

Kei. He's okay. Kei will be okay.

Kou. Who was that guy, if he wasn't a nurse? Kuroo _knows_ that wasn't a dream.

So he sits, and contemplates.

He doesn't know how long he's staring into space, until he gets a call.

Thinking it had to be Kei, he fumbled with the device, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"YES?! This is Kuroo! How is Kei?!" He shouts.

Silence.

"...Kuroo, it's me."

Tadashi.

His blood boils. "What the fuck do you--"

"Take care of him, okay?" He asks, "I know I royally fucked up. I know I'm an asshole. God, Kuroo... I cheated on him more times than you'll ever know. And it wasn't even _just_ Yachi... fuck, I'm such a dick."

"Did you just call me to have me agree with you?"

He sighs, "Yachi found out. She answered the phone when they called about Kei. We had a big fight, and... she left."

"So? Why the fuck should I care, Tadashi?"

"Just... Just promise you'll take care of my Kei, okay?"

Something in his voice takes Kuroo back a few steps. "Yeah... okay. I promise, Tadashi-- I'll take care of him."

A short laugh. "Good... good. Thanks, Kuroo."

There's a short silence.

"You know... I-- I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me? You should be--"

"I know. But... I just wanted to let you know that, I know how much you loved Kei, and still love him. I'm sorry for being such an ass to your most treasured person."

Kuroo doesn't want to forgive him, but he sounds like a small, lost puppy, and-- ugh, Kuroo doesn't have the heart to not forgive him. "I forgive you, Tadashi."

"...thank you."

"So..." he starts after there was nothing else said. "What else do you need?"

"If... Would... How does-- ugh..."

"Spit it out, Tadashi."

"Have you ever wanted to be a dad?" He asks. "Like, when you were younger, did you ever think of it? Whether it was your own, or someone else's, or-- y'know, whatever?"

...weird question.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. I love kids, I have wanted to be a dad for a long time. Why? What's with the question?"

"No-- it's-- it's nothing," he admits, "thanks again, Kuroo. I'll be going now."

"Yeah, bye," he responds, pulling the phone back.

Just as he's about to hit the END CALL button, there's an echo of a gunshot on the other line.

"Tadashi?" He calls immediately, "Tadashi?" No response. "Tadashi?!"

He immediately hung up, and dialed 911.

•

It was exactly a week later when he finally got the call.

The real call.

About his Kei.

"Kuroo-san?" The doctor asks.

"Yes?"

"Tsukishima Kei-kun is awake."

"He is?!"

"Yes, but there is one--"

He didn't wait for the doctor, he turned off the call and ran out of work, for his car.

Without any hesitation, he jumped into the car and drove to the hospital, ready to see his Kei. 

He flew down the highway, hopped out of his car, scribbled his name in the sign-in sheet, and ran for Kei's room.

When he got there, he slammed the door open, breathing heavily as his palms rested on his knees.

There, watching him, the sunlight shining all around him, was Kei.

He was alive.

He was breathing.

He was smiling, _at Kuroo_.

Something seems slightly wrong, but not enough for him to truly feel worried.

"Kei!" He calls, making his way over to the bed and wrapping his love in a huge hug, kissing along his neck and cheeks. "Oh, god, Kei-- I love you. I love you! I love you so much!" He said in between kisses.

"I love you, too," he says quietly, his voice hoarse and weak.

They stare into each other's eyes, Kuroo falling in love all over again as the pregnant silence washed over them.

Kei opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by something--

A baby's cry.

He gasps, looking over Kei's body to a small incubator next to him, on the other side.

Inside, is a tiny, premature baby.

Kuroo's eyes widen. "Is... is that...?"

"They found him when they did my surgery. He was very weak, and they didn't want my cancer to infect him, so..."

Kuroo watches Kei. "Did... did you know?"

The blonde shakes his head. "I had no idea. My belly didn't grow, I didn't have morning sickness, or wild hormones, or cravings... and now that Tadashi's... gone..." he quiets momentarily, a sad expression taking him over before he continues, "Now that... he's gone, um... they can't ask him if he noticed."

"I certainly didn't," Kuroo answers.

"We assumed no one did. But, the doctors think that he was the reason why I have been so sick the last few months." He watches Kuroo's amazed expression. "What?"

"...even if he's not mine, Kei," he says, pressing his forehead to the blonde's. "I will love him as though he is."

Kei smiles. "...I love you, Tetsu," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Kuroo's cheek, before leaning over and picking up the baby, guiding him to his chest.

The baby latches on and suckles hungrily-- but not before giving them a happy grin, one that causes Kuroo to laugh.

_So, this is why you asked about my wanting to be a father, Tadashi... this was what you meant, right? You wanted to make sure they were going to be okay._

He cups the baby's head, stroking it gently. "What's his name?"

Kei kisses the baby's head, and Kuroo hears the last name he was ever expecting to hear. "Kou. His name is Kou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kou is based off of this fanart!! ❤️❤️ BEAUTIFUL!
> 
> https://www.imgrum.pw/media/1667685298270020554
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked the AE better.
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! 💟

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! ❤️
> 
> UPDATE: I will be making an alternate ending!!


End file.
